Perfect Plans
by AllisonWonderland203
Summary: Galinda attempts to enlist Elphaba's help as she plans for her wedding. Shiz-era. Oneshot. Friendship, Gelphie, or Fiyeraba, if you want it to be.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elphaba opened the door of her room only to be met with the sight of a sweeping mess. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned on it for support, overwhelmed for a moment by the masses of pink paraphernalia and magazines that littered the floor. It was customary to see such mess on Galinda's side, but the fact that it had swept over to _her _side of the room nearly undid her.

"Galinda!" she hollered, not seeing the blonde anywhere.

"Oh! Elphie!" the girl poked her head up from the other side of her voluminous pink bed, a wide smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're back! You can help me now!"

"Help you? Help you what? And what is this mess?"

Ignoring the snide remark about the current state of disaster in their room, Galinda let out a giggle and was on her feet and at Elphaba's side in a flash, grabbing her hands. "Help me plan for my wedding, of course!"

"Your… your wedding?" Elphaba shook her head, not understanding. Galinda's "secret" the other night had surely been a joke, hadn't it? There was just no way that a girl-crazy boy like Fiyero would have proposed already, even to a girl as "perfect" as Galinda. It just wasn't possible… was it?

"Yes!" she shrilled, jumping up and down. "It will be wonderful, Elphie!"

"Have you told Fiyero yet?" she asked, still trying to process what had changed in the last few days to put Galinda in this frenzy.

"No, but he wouldn't be much help anyway," the blonde giggled again. "Weddings are a girl thing."

"Galinda, you _do_ know that it's customary to plan a wedding only _after _the groom has proposed?"

Galinda laughed, bouncing away once more. "Oh, Elphaba! Sure - but I _know_ Fiyero is the one. He's too perfect not to be!"

"Yes, but…" she sighed and sank onto her bed, pushing pink fabric away from her and onto the floor, readying herself to attempt to talk _some _sense into her roommate, "sometimes perfect isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh, pfft!" Galinda waved her off. "I know that. But I'm _sure_ with Fiyero. He's just kind and sweet and handsome and just so… so… perfectuous!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "As I've heard."

Galinda shot her friend a displeased look. "Scoff all you want, but Fiyero and I are meant to be. And you may as well accept it. Oh!" She squealed as thought burst into her mind. "And you will absolutely be in my wedding, Elphie!"

"Oh – oh, I don't think so."

"Oh, Elphie, you must! You must! You're my dearest friend!"

"Yes… but I don't do well at weddings."

"What? How could anyone not 'do well' at weddings? They're so fantastical!"

Elphaba shrugged, picking at her fingernails. "I often get mistaken for enchanted topiary. And bright colored gowns make me look like an out of control flower."

"But pink goes good with green!" Galinda emphasized. "And everything will be pink at my wedding – pink, pink, pink!"

"Even Fiyero?"

"What…? Oh!" Galinda laughed. "Of course not Fiyero, silly! He'll wear white, like me. But we'll have matching pink bows. Mine will be on a sash and his on a tie… Oh, Elphie – can't you just see it?"

"Sure," Elphaba smiled at her friend's daydreams, however premature they were. She grew silent then, watching Galinda, nearly seeing the dreams dance behind her pretty blue eyes. She'd never seen Galinda this happy before – at least, not in a good while. She wondered how on earth a boy could make her this happy, a boy she'd only recently met, at that. It wasn't as if the two of them had spent much time together. It just didn't make any sense. No sense at all.

"Glinda?" she asked, drawing her friend's attention back into the present.

Galinda stopped babbling and looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

Elphaba started, then stopped, then started again. "Does he make you happy, Galinda?"

"As happy as I've ever been," Galinda sighed dramatically, collapsing on her bed and clutching her pillow to her stomach.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, suppressing a laugh. She should have expected that. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Really and truly, Elphie?"

The green girl nodded. "Really and truly."

Galinda gave her a brilliant smile and once more began rattling off all the wonderful things she had planned for her future with Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled back and pretended to pay attention. She would be happy for Galinda, she decided. Her feelings for the handsome new prince were at least reciprocated, unlike her own. There would be no point in pining over what she could not have and, of course, who would ever pick her when there was someone so gorgeous, someone who was a much better match than she.

Elphaba resolved, that very minute, not to waste another second of her time on matters of the heart. No one would ever see her as anything more than a green aberration, and that was that.

**A/N: After somewhat of an absence, I decided to return to the **_**Wicked**_** section. I've been writing a lot of **_**Doctor Who**_** fic recently, but I couldn't quite get these characters out of my head.**

**Reviews, as always, are lovely! :)**


End file.
